Nicktoons Unite Again
Nicktoons Unite Again is a 2014 video game featuring characters from Nickelodeon's animated series. It was published by THQ and is available for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and the PlayStation Vita. Plot Somewhere in a space station that obviously is in space, is a meeting with the Evil Syndicate and someone who safe-to-assume is the big boss is discussing his rage with them and their past failures of destroying the Nicktoons. After the final decision for the plan, cutting to Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob is sent to the Mawgu lair where he meets Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, SwaySway, Fanboy, Sanjay Patel, Zim, Tommy Pickles, Otis, and Dudley Puppy. They all meet the Wise Old Crab, some again and some for the first time, who tells them about the Evil Syndicate. Their first stop is Galaxy Hills. Gameplay It has the same gameplay as the previous Nicktoons Unite games, being a 3D platformer/adventure game. Characters have primary attacks, and secondary attacks. There are collectables in each level, one per level, called "Disgustoidflies". They are used to unlock the world of the final boss. There are "coins" that can be obtained and be added to the "$" counter and used to purchase upgraded weapons. Bronze are worth 10, silver are worth 20, gold are worth 50, and platinum are worth 100. Characters Playable *SpongeBob SquarePants *Jimmy Neutron *Danny Phantom *Timmy Turner *SwaySway *Fanboy *Sanjay Patel *Tommy Pickles *Zim *Otis *Dudley Puppy Non-playable Supporting *Patrick Star *Sheen Estevez *Cosmo & Wanda *Tucker Foley *Buhdeuce *Chum Chum *Craig Slithers *Chuckie Finster *GIR *Pip *Kitty Katswell Evil Syndicate *Janitor Russ Poopatine *Mr. Denzel Crocker *Dib Membrane *Dorkus Aurelius *Oonski the Great *Mr. Leslie Noodman *Angelica Pickles *Sheldon J. Plankton *Vlad Plasmius *Snotty Boy *Verminious Snaptrap *Yvelle (true leader and final boss) Levels Galaxy Hills #Downtown Galaxy Hills #Elementary School #Janitor Russ Poopatine (boss) Dimmsdale #Dimmsdale Elementary School #Pencil Nexus #Mr. Denzel Crocker (boss) Invader Zim Universe #Skool #Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster #Dib Membrane (boss) Retroville #Lindbergh Elementary School #Retroland #Dorkus Aurelius (boss) Pondgea #Duck Town #Tree City #Oonski the Great (boss) Lundgren #Frycade #Hospital #Mr. Leslie Noodman (boss) Rugrats Universe #Super Market #Mega Corp #Angelica Pickles (boss) Bikini Bottom #Downtown Bikini Bottom #Glove World #Sheldon J. Plankton (boss) Amity Park #Casper High #Fenton Works #Vlad Plasmius (boss) Barnyard #The Farm #Junkyard #Snotty Boy (boss) Petropolis #Snappy Town #Cruise Ship #Verminious Snaptrap (boss) Lair of the Big Boss *Yvelle (final boss) Enemies *Yum Yum *Anti-Fairies **Anti-Fairy A (Anti-Cosmo) **Anti-Fairy B (Anti-Wanda) **Anti-Fairy C (Foop) *Human *Yolkians **Yolkian **Yolkian Deluxe *Snake Exterminator *Reptarsauruses **Reptarsaurus Alpha **Reptarsaurus Beta **Reptarsaurus Gamma **Reptarsaurus Omega **Reptarsaurus Zeta *Oonski Crew Member *Bikini Bottomites **Fred (green) **Fred (blue) **Harold "Bill" Reginald **Nat Peterson **Old Man Jenkins **Thomas Smith **Sadie Rechid **Shubie **Scooter **Abigail Marge **Bill **Sandals **Frank **Frank (red shirt) **Frank (muscular goldfish) **Clayton "Clay Fish" **Dave **Dale **Mable **Mary **Tina **Nancy **Tyler **Anchovy **Dr. Gill Gillman **Lou *Ghosts **Thin Ghost **Average Ghost **Fat Ghost **Obese Ghost **Morbidly Obese Ghost *Coyote Category:Video games Category:Wii U games Category:PS4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PS Vita games Category:Nicktoons crossovers